Always
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshoot; Una de las primeras noches de Harry con Lily y James. ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil dormir con un bebé llorando cada cinco minutos? Tierno momento entre los Potter. James/Lily/Harry.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pues no soy rubia y multimillonaria. Seh, son de Rowling.

**Summary:** Una de las primeras noches de Harry con Lily y James. ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil dormir con un bebé llorando cada cinco minutos? Tierno momento entre los Potter. James/Lily/Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

Un gemido. Otro gemido. Y, por último, un llanto agudo y penetrante.

Lily Evans se removió incómoda en su cama y, con un suspiro, golpeó torpemente la espalda de su esposo, James Potter.

—James, Harry está llorando… —murmuró algo dormida.

—Hmm… lo sé —contestó el muchacho que, a pesar de tener un hijo de apenas tres días, era bastante joven. Solo tenía 20 años al igual que Lily.

Lily volvió a suspirar.

—Vale, iré yo.

Se levantó de la cama a regadientes, con frío y algo mareada. Tomó su varita sobre el buró junto a la cama y la agitó para que las luces de la habitación se encendieran levemente. Caminó hacia la cuna de Harry, quien no dejaba de llorar, y lo tomó en brazos. Habían solo pasado tres días desde que nació, tres preciosos (y frustrantes) días.

El parto había sido normal.

James no había dejado de caminar de un lado hacia otro en la sala de espera junto a sus tres mejores amigos, y nadie pudo haber estado más feliz cuando el niño nació al fin, aquel niño de la cicatriz de rayo y el cual derrotaría al Señor Tenebroso en un futuro no muy lejano.

Harry James Potter. Cabello azabache. 4 kilos y 53 centímetros.

La primera vez que James lo vió, supo que sería especial. No solo porque era su hijo y todos los padres saben que sus hijos son especiales, sino porque algo en su interior le dijo que Harry Potter sería extraordinario, una leyenda. Era pequeñito, apretaba fuertemente el dedo de Sirius con su pequeña manito blanca y, por momentos, sonreía entre sueños. Lily había permanecido solo dos días en el hospital junto con Harry, Dumbledore les había dicho que no se preocuparan por la Orden, que al igual que Alice y Frank Longbottom, ellos también habían tenido un hijo y debían dedicarle tiempo al pequeño. Según la carta que Alice le había enviado a Lily, su nombre era Neville.

Por las tardes, la vieja Bathilda Bagshot frecuentaba la casa para ayudar a Lily con Harry en sus primeros días. Sus consejos maternales le habían servido demasiado, de modo que Lily adoraba su presencia alrededor, ser madre primeriza era difícil cuando no tenías una figura femenina a la cual frecuentar.

Todo era extraordinario y, a pesar de los tiempos difíciles en los que vivían, el nacimiento de aquella criatura había hecho que la vida fuera más hermosa, como una pequeña luz en una habitación oscura. Sí, todo era estupendo… excepto las noches.

Las dos primeras noches habían sido terribles, Lily dudaba que pudieran haber dormido algo. Harry debía ser alimentado cada tres horas, de modo que solo conseguían dormir dos horas como máximo, o quizás el llanto de Harry (el cual James decía que era peor que el de una Mandrágora) los terminaba por desvelar. James había buscado alguna pocion para no dormir, y había funcionado, solo que los efectos secundarios se manifestaban en un cansancio absoluto.

Harry comenzó a moverse inquieto entre los brazos de la pelirroja, quien se dirigía a la cocina para buscar su biberón con los colores de Gryffindor, regalo de Sirius. Decía que si se familiarizaba con su casa desde pequeño, tal vez sería elegido en Gryffindor cuando fuera a Hogwarts. James apoyaba esa idea con mucho entusiasmo porque sí, Harry James Potter tenía por obligación estar en Gryffindor.

Lily comenzó a calentar el biberón, y se movió de un lado a otro como si fuera un columpio para intentar dormir a Harry, pero este no dejaba de llorar.

Ella suspiró.

—Enserio, Harry, ¿es que nunca dejarás de llorar? —le preguntó, mirando al pequeño.

Harry se quedó en silencio en ese momento. Al parecer, cada vez que le hablaban como a una persona adulta, Harry olvidaba todas sus necesidades y prestaba absoluta atención a las palabras de los mayores.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, no me mires así. Volverás a llorar en cualquier momento —luego suspiró otra vez, tomando su manito—. Te quiero, Harry, pero tu mami necesita dormir un poco. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Quieres terminar en Slytherin? ¿Eso quieres? Pues te anuncio que a James, y sobre todo a Sirius, no le agradará la idea.

El pequeño sonrió, pegando patadas. Su sonrisa era exactamente igual a la de James: pícara, como si supiera que hace algo mal y le excitaran las consecuencias. Aunque había algo distinto: a Harry le faltaban todos sus dientes, y babeaba como un descondenado.

—Sí, ríete. Yo soy la que tiene ojeras más grandes que una quaffle.

La pelirroja tomó el biberón y lo agitó un poco. Luego, comenzó a alimentar a Harry. El niño buscó desesperado la forma de ingerir la leche caliente, y estuvo con los ojos bien abiertos bebiendo por quince minutos. Sus pequeñas manos apretaban fuertemente el biberón, y Lily podía oír su respiración entrecortada.

Al terminar, Harry dejó escapar un tierno eructo. Lily rió ante eso, siempre le causaba gracia. Con pocas esperanzas, Lily llevó a Harry a su cuna y lo tapó con una mantita.

—Vale, ahora déjame dormir un rato, ¿sí? —lentamente quitó su dedo el cual Harry apretaba con fuerza con su manito, y tomó la varita para apagar las luces. Hizo un pequeño conjuro y una oleada de nubes de colores comenzaron a revolotear sobre la cuna de Harry. Solían hacer eso para que Harry se durmiera, siempre funcionaba.

Dejó la varita nuevamente en el buró, y se acostó en la cama con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más. Y lo hizo, pero solo por media hora. Porque Harry comenzó a llorar otra vez, quejándose. Lily gimió de frustración y volvió a golpear la espalda de James.

—Tu hijo está llorando. Encárgate —le dijo.

Escuchó a James reír un poco.

—Por las mañanas es tu hijo —contestó.

—No es cierto —replicó ella, con un suspiro.

James suspiró y, rendido, se levantó de la cama y prendió las luces con su varita. Caminó hacia la cuna de Harry y le sonrió adormecido.

—Hey, compañero —le saludó.

Lo tomó en brazos cuidadosamente observando como el niño hacía un puchero, y un olor extraño le indicó que debía cambiarle el pañal sucio. Hizo una mueca, porque era su tarea menos favorita, y fue hacia un extremo de la cama para quitarle los pañales, limpiarle y colocarle otro pañal nuevo. Harry dejó de llorar cuando eso sucedió, y James lo devolvió a la cuna otra vez. Conjuró aquellas famosas nubes de colores, y fue a recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

Estaba soñando con el Quidditch, cuando Harry volvió a llorar. Lily y James suspiraron al unísono, al parecer Lily no había podido dormir.

—Tráelo a la cama, se dormirá por si solo —susurró Lily, luego, se acomodó y siguió durmiendo.

James se levantó perezosamente de la cama y fue hacia la cuna. Harry dejó de llorar cuando el muchacho lo tomó en brazos y lo recostó en el medio de la gran cama, acostándose él cuidadosamente a su lado para no aplastarlo. El bebé se había callado, simplemente miraba con sus grandes ojos todo a su alrededor, pataleando y moviendo sus manitos sin parar. James le sonrió, y tomó su varita para hacer más de esas nubes de colores sobre ellos. Harry sonrió e intentó tomarlas entre sus manos, pero estaban demasiado altas.

James las tocó con sus dedos y las nubes bajaron hacia abajo, como agua volando a causa de la falta de gravedad. Harry las tocó, desesperado. Era muy curioso. Luego, miró a James, sonriéndole torpemente, como si quisiera enseñarle lo que hacía.

James le devolvió la sonrisa, embobado. Estaba absolutamente enamorado de aquel niño.

—¿Te gustan? —le susurró—. Haré algo mejor ahora.

James agitó la varita y millones de pajaritos de colores comenzaron a volar sobre el niño, intentando darle besitos con el pico. Accidentalmente, uno de esos pajaritos comenzó a tironear el cabello de Lily, la cual se dio la media vuelta, quejándose.

—¡James!

Él rió.

—Relájate, Harry está aburrido.

Ella suspiró, al principio algo malhumorada, pero luego sonrió un poco al ver como Harry intentaba atraparlos desesperadamente, sin éxito alguno. Lily apoyó su codo en el colchón y recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mirando extrañada a ese par de canarios.

—¿Cómo los has hecho? No conozco ese conjuro.

James se encogió de hombros y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Un merodeador tiene sus secretos, Evans.

Lily sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y recordando los tiempos en los que James solo era 'Potter'. Extrañaba a horrores estar en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque ella no era buena cocinando, y cada vez que intentaba hacer un Pastel de calabaza como la gente, terminaban siendo una asquerosidad. Casi siempre era Bathilda la que cocinaba, gracias a Merlín.

—Te encantará Hogwarts —le dijo a Harry, ya sin poder dormir—. Ya quiero que llegue su carta.

James sonrió, ilusionado.

—"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Para el Señor Harry Potter, en Godric's Hollow" —dijo.

Lily sonrió, emocionada.

—Será un gran mago. Lo más tierno es que seguramente Neville irá a su mismo curso, deben hacerse amigos —dijo ella, riendo un poco—. ¡Ya quiero saber cómo es! Alice dijo que es algo rechoncho.

—Y yo quiero saber a qué casa irá. Le ruego a Merlín que sea en Gryffindor —comentó él—. Y debo enseñarle a jugar al Quidditch, según Dumbledore el nuevo equipo es un asco. Alguien debe ir y enseñarle quien manda.

Lily lo miró algo ilusionada.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a esa tienda cerca del Caldero Chorreante? He visto unas escobas voladoras de juguete, puedes enseñarle a volar con una de esas.

Él le sonrió y luego miró a Harry.

—¿Vas a volar, Harry? ¿Serás un buscador como papá? —le preguntó.

Pero el pequeño no lo miró, aún seguía embobado con esos pajaritos. En ese instante, el gato, Snitch (Peter lo había bautizado así, en honor a una Snitch dorada) subió a la cama observando con cautela a los canarios. Luego se acercó a Harry, el cual comenzó a patalear con una sonrisa cuando lo vio. Lo tomó del rostro y comenzó a tirarle de las orejas fuertemente, riendo.

—¡Harry, despacio! —dijo Lily, quitando las manitos del niño de las orejas del gato, para que éste no le rasguñara.

James se carcajeó.

—No sé por qué has comprado esa cosa, Harry es pequeño para tener mascotas aun.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por si no te acordabas, tú me has regalado a Snitch en séptimo curso.

El joven se carcajeó.

—¡Cierto! Joder, lo había olvidado.

—Sí, al parecer ya estás viejo —ella le miró el cabello mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Qué es eso, una cana? —se burló, intentando quitársela.

James le apartó la mano con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no tengo canas —se quejó—. Aún sigo siendo irresistible. Jamás voy a envejecer.

Ella rodeó los ojos.

—Como digas, Potter. Mientras no seas una mala influencia para Harry…

—... mientras tú aprendas a cocinar… —comentó, inocentemente.

Ella encaró una ceja.

—Ayer hice una ensalada de pollo bastante buena —replicó.

James sonrió.

—Sí, a pesar de los 50 kilos de sal que le echaste encima. Prefiero grageas Bertie Bott con sabor a tripas antes que tus comidas.

Lily bufó.

—Tu paladar no conoce el buen gusto. De todos modos, mañana vendrán Remus, Sirius y Pete. Será mejor que nos durmamos o no nos despertaremos a tiempo.

—Y le dije a Sirius que trajera comida de la buena, por si morimos intoxicados —luego miró a Harry, sonriendo—. Vale, creo que ahora podremos dormir tranquilos. Mira.

Lily bajó la mirada hasta Harry para encontrarlo profundamente dormido y a Snitch, quien llevaba su cabeza reposada en el estómago del bebé, los dos durmiendo y ronroneando. Lily sonrió, feliz, e inmediatamente se recostó ansiosa de poder conciliar el sueño.

James se acomodó también.

—Evans…

Lily sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sí, Potter? —preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

—No cocinas tan mal.

Y así, los tres (o los cuatro, porque… venga, Snitch importa), se quedaron dormidos al fin a las 4:50 de la madrugada. Pero juntos, como una pequeña familia feliz.

* * *

><p>Siempre, <strong>siempre<strong> quise escribir sobre la vida de Harry con Lily y James antes de que Voldemort fuera por ellos. No hay muchos fics así, lo cual es **triste**, porque imaginarme a Lily y a James como padres, siendo tan jóvenes, es genial. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir cosas como esta, pensaba en escribir como fue **el primer (y único) cumpleaños de Harry** con los Potter; y me pone melancólica pensar que el pequeño vivió tan feliz en ese tiempo y que de grande no pudiera recordar nada.

Por eso, mientras vivamos**, valoremos a nuestra familia** y disfrutemos con ella todo lo que podamos. Nunca sabemos cuándo será el **momento de decir adiós.**

So, dejen** reviews** porque soy **Lorda Melimort**, emperatriz del mal, y si no me dejan un review yo… yo… ya veré que haré, no soy de decir mis planes (?)

Besos, y **crucios** para todos.

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
